


ART: Hope

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Christmas Truce of 1914, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas in the trenches, and two enemy soldiers meet in No Man's Land. Art inspired by the wonderfully poingnant 'Maus' by Polomonkey</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443985) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> This is for polomonkey, I hope it does your words justice.

[ ](https://imgur.com/aJIoLu5)

Alright, have it your way,” Arthur said fondly. “Eine Maus. Why on earth do you have it?”

Merlin looked puzzled. Arthur gestured to the tiny creature.

“Warum?” he said, hoping that was right. Merlin’s face cleared.

“I feed. Little meat and bread.”

He mimed feeding scraps to the mouse.

“Warum?” Arthur asked again, slightly incredulous. Food was scarce enough in the trenches without taking on an unnecessary pet.

“Es gibt mir hoffen.”

 _It gives me_ … Arthur didn’t know what the last word meant.

“Hoffen?”

“Heart. Nein, es ist…”

Merlin shook his head, frustrated.

“It’s alright,” Arthur said gently, but Merlin looked sad now.

“Ich möchte erklären, aber ich kann nicht,” he said rapidly. “Die Maus... Ich möchte sie kümmern. Ich möchte auf sie aufpassen. Ich fürchte, ich werde vergessen, wie man für Dinge hier kümmern.”

Arthur couldn’t follow. He shook his head and Merlin looked even sadder. There was nothing Arthur could say so he reached out his hand instead, stroked the mouse with the tip of his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> They are probably too pristine but.. I hope you like.


End file.
